Friendship's New Flight
by Masterob
Summary: Rainbow Dash wants to shake things up in life when her friends annoyance and predictability take hold, but when she finds new friends in Thunderlane and his group, how will her other friends react?
1. Chapter 1

** Friendship's New Flight**

**Trying out an MLP story, hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p>On a nice sunny day in Equestria, Rainbow Dash was flying over Ponyville, heading over to meet her friends.<p>

"Hope I'm not late, Twilight really hates when ponies are late, she really needs to lighten up though it's not some life changing meeting, just a usual hangout with some friends, nothing new".

Rainbow essentially sighed the last part, she's been a bit bored lately with the usual pace of her friends, she likes hanging out with them but it feels like they can't relate to her on certain aspects, she's so high energetic and they're all a little laid back, even Fluttershy, a fellow pegasus, doesn't seem to get her on certain aspects.

"Hopefully things get spiced up a bit"

Rainbow Dash ended up at Sugarcube Corner the site of her friend Pinkie Pie's workplace and home.

"What's up gang?"

Twilight approached Rainbow Dash, "You're late"

"Seriously? By what? Two seconds?"

"Five actually"

"...You're kidding right?"

Applejack stepped in, "Come on now, let's not start this nonsense"

Fluttershy also stepped in, "There's no need for bickering"

"Whatever why are we all here anyway?" Rainbow asked.

Pinkie Pie popped out, "We're going to make a cake!"

Rainbow simply stared blankly, "Say what?"

"I wanted to make a super duper yummy cake for a festival next week and I thought it would be really, really, really fun if we all worked together on it so Rainbow Dash, what do you say?" Pinkie gaved her wide ear to ear smile.

"What? That's all?"

"Come on, it's exciting!"

"You have an odd definition of exciting"

Applejack stepped forward, "Come on Dash, it's for good reasons"

Rainbow sighed, "Ok fine" under her breath, "Couldn't come up with something better party girl?"

Pinkie marched to them, "Ok here's the game plan, Applejack, mash apples!"

"Mah specialty"

"Since when do you put apple mashing in cake?" Rainbow asked herself.

"Fluttershy, get the flour, by that I mean the powder, not the plant, let me know if you have any trouble with that"

"Pinkie I know the difference between-"

"Rarity, get the cake decorations ready"

"Absolutely"

"Typical Rarity, always with the fashion, even for a cake, and way to annoy Fluttershy there Pinkie, though a little funny", Rainbow said to herself again.  
>"Twilight, make sure everything is accounted for"<p>

"Will do Pinkie"

"Great, more uptightness", Rainbow muttered.

"Rainbow, get some eggs"

"Fine then" then she muttered "Boring".

Spike eagerly approached Pinkie, "What about me?"

"You're gonna be my personal assistant"

"I was made for this role!"

"Ok everypony, let's go!"

The ponies scrambled to their job.

Applejack mashed the apples as best as she could, no problem since she's the best when it comes to apples, only rivaled by her brother.

Rarity was deciding which bit of decoration to use, "Lets see, no not that too tacky, oh this looks nice, how well will it mesh with everything else, oh this looks nice"

"Rarity does it matter THAT much? It's gonna get eaten anyway"

"Little details always count Rainbow Dash"

"Do they count that much?"

"Dash please focus, once you get the eggs and beat them, get the cake mix then the cooking oil, remember to get EXACTLY half a cup's worth of oil" Twilight stated.

"Sure, I mean Celestia forbid I put in a millimeter more"

"Just focus Rainbow"

Fluttershy brought in the flour, Pinkie immediately checked it, "Yup it's flour, you did well Fluttershy"

"It wasn't that hard Pinkie, I know what flour is"

"Yup, thanks to me, you can thank me later, Spike help me move this flour"

"But Pinkie...*sigh* nevermind"

After getting everything together, they started putting the batter in the oven.

"Ok now to put it in for 20 minutes at 400 degrees" Pinkie said.

"Really?" I'd think a little longer", Twilight stated.

"It's fine, go for it!"

They put the cake to cook, so they played cards while waiting.

"I hope this cake turns out well", Pinkie said.

"This seems so random, then again, Pinkie's always random", Rainbow stated.

"And you love that about me"

"Keeps you a little less predictable than everyone else"

"Predictable?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, let's be honest, you're all usually the same way, Twilight being uptight, Applejack and her apples, Rarity and fashion, light talk Fluttershy"

"What are you getting at Rainbow?" Applejack asked.

Suddenly they heard the smoke alarm.

"AH! THE CAKE!" Pinkie shouted.

The group rushed to the cake but when removed from the oven, it was already burnt.

"NO! The cake! What happened?"

"Maybe we put the temperature too high?" Twilight stated.

"No that should have been fine...Fluttershy I thought I told you no plant flowers!"

"I didn't use plant flowers!" Fluttershy shot back, before realizing her little outburst, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell"

"Was it the apples?" Twilight asked.

"How could it be apples Twi? That doesn't even remotley make sense", Applejack stated.

After some pondering Spike noticed a little mess nearby, he examined and saw that baking soda was spilt.

"Um who put baking soda in the cake?"

"Baking Soda!? No wonder the thing burnt, the recipe didn't fit with the temperature!" Pinkie stated.

"The baking soda was next to the cake mix, Rainbow did you grab the wrong thing?"

Everyone started at Rainbow Dash.

"What? Easy mistake"

"I told you to focus Rainbow, now the cake's ruined!" Twilight stated.

"Ugh, you know we could make another!"

"That isn't the point Rainbow"

"You're so damn typical Twilight, it's always so predictable with all of you"

Applejack stepped in, "Again with the predictable, is there something you would like to tell us?"

"*Sigh*, this is lame, I'm not going through this, I say we take five before doing this again, I'm out of here", Rainbow flew away.

"What's with her mood, and that whole predictable thing?" Applejack stated.

"I don't know, it's probably just a little issue she's dealing with", Twilight said.

"You think she's bored of us? She seemed a little out place today, I hope she doesn't stray from us, you know how stuck up she can occasionally be"

"Applejack, she's the Element of Loyalty, something she earned, I think it's safe to say she won't ditch us"

"She better not, I really hate dishonesty and if she fails her element, she's being dishonest with herself and everypony else"

"Lets just let her cool off, come on lets help Pinkie Pie clean up"

"Yeah, she'll come to her senses, ah hope"

"Grab the brooms and mops ponies! Oh be careful Fluttershy, try not to get a splinter, don't want you hurting yourself", Pinkie said.

"Are you kidding me?" Fluttershy said a little deadpanned.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Rainbow was soaring through the sky, "Gotta find something the tiniest bit interesting".

She then noticed some fellow Pegasai.

First was Thunderlane, a pony she's had several encounters with, she's always considered him a great flyer but occasionally lazy.

Then there's his brother Rumble, small kid but a good flyer for his age.

Then there was Cloudchaser, who like Rainbow Dash and Thunderlane, aspires to be a Wonderbolt, she's got the skills to do so.

Finally there was Flitter, Cloudchaser's sister, she's sweet like Fluttershy, but a bit more bold.

"Maybe they could enjoy my company a bit".

Rainbow flew over to them, "Sup everypony"

Thunderlane noticed, "Hey Rainbow Dash, what brings you here?"

"Nothing, just need to take five away from my friends, Pinkie's making a cake, though it's not going well"

"A cake? Sounds yummy, think me, my brother and my friends could get a piece?"

"She's making it for a festival, though if you ead there you might get a piece"

"Well we're all just doing a little flight testing, maybe you can watch and give your input"

"Sure that'd be good, so you up first?"

"Actually Rumble wants to try something now, go on Rumble"

Rumble looked a little nervous.

"What's wrong Rumble? Nervous?"

Rumble nodded his head a little.

"What cause Rainbow's here, she's just watching"

"But...what if I'm not good and I mess up, I don't want Rainbow Dash thinking I'm a bad flyer"

Rainbow stepped in, "Hey kid, you're not a bad flyer, you're a great flyer for someone your age, you were a great help during Tornado Day, you worked just as hard as the other pegasai"

"Oh that, it wasn't anything special, just some flying"

"Well I thought you did great, and you showed up too, unlike SOME ponies"

"Hey I was sick!" Thunderlane protested.

"Right...sick, anyway just show me anything, don't be nervous, I won't laugh or anything"

Rumble took a breath and began his routine, while it was just simple speed runs and some flips, Rainbow seemed a little impressed.

"He's a great flyer for his age"

"Sure is, he practices a lot to be the best, thanks in part to me", Thunderlane boasted.

"Hey don't forget us, the ones who foalsit your brother, especially me, no offense Flitter", Cloudchaser added.

"None taken", Flitter added.

"Fine, it was a team effort, point is me and my bro will be Equestria's premiere flyers someday, if I were you Rainbow, I'd try to get me before all the other mares do" Thunderlane said with a smug smile.

"In your dreams, I'd rather date your brother, he's at least a little more competent"

"Fine, your loss, now that offer can go to Flitter and Cloudchaser"

"Yeah...no"

"We'd prefer Rumble too"

Thunderlane started to groan when Rumble came back.

"How was I?"

Rainbow approached him, "You were great kid, very talented too, someday maybe you'll be as good as I am, and you can join me when I finally get into the Wonderbolts"

"Really, wow thanks Rainbow Dash, that means a lot coming from you"

"Oh it means a lot huh?"

"Yeah, Scootaloo is always talking about how great you are, and how you're the best from Cloudsdale, so I figured you were a tough pony to impress and measure up to"

"Well you managed to impress me, in fact may consider giving you a few lessons myself"

Rumble grinned ear to ear when he heard that, "That would be so cool!"

"Won't Scootaloo get jealous?" Thunderlane pondered.

"Yeah, what if she gets mad at Rumble and tries to beat him up, he's really tender", Flitter stated, much to Rumble's embarrasment.

"Flitter! I'm not tender"

"Don't worry about it, Scootaloo won't beat him up, she could hang out with us as well"

"I'm really looking forward to hanging out with you Rainbow, you're so amazing" Rumble showed signs of a blush.

"Someone's got a crush on Rainbow Dash", Cloudchaser teased.

Rumble looked away, "No I don't, I just think she's cool"

"Shame, she said you'd make a better date than Thunderlane", Cloudchaser added.

"REALLY!?" Rumble caught himself and talked low again, "Um that's nice, I guess".

"Come on, lets stop teasing the kid, I'll hang with you all later, I gotta head back to Pinkie's"

"Ok, see you later Rainbow", Thunderlane said as the others also waved good-bye.

Rainbow went back to Pinkie's and saw everything was cleaned up.

"Hey girls, ready for another shot at this?"

"Wow you look a bit more enthusiastic", Twilight pointed out.

"Hope yer cooled off", Applejack stated.

"Yeah I'm cooled off, especially when I seemingly inspired a young colt"

"Really? Who?", Twilight asked.

"Remember Thunderlane's little brother Rumble? He looks up to me"

"Wow, just like Scootaloo"

"Ah must admit Rainbow, you make quite an impression on young foals", Applejack stated.

"I sure do"

"If only you could use that power for good"

"Um what are you talking about Applejack?

"Well for one, you're the one who inspired Apple Bloom the idea of 'Try Random Things Til you get your Cutie Mark'"

"Hey she wants her mark so I gave her a little advice, just do some wild and crazy things"

"Still just don't screw up with this Rumble boy"

"Hey I'll do well, you wanna see for yourself, come check me out later when I train this boy"

"Do you think Scootaloo will get jealous?" Fluttershy asked.

"We could invite her too, maybe she can also learn to fly from all this, maybe make a new friend for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Rumble's a blank flank".

"Not sure if I want some young colt hanging around with mah sister in a treehouse alone"

"Seriously AJ, the kid's really shy, he won't goad her into anything, if anything I think your sister is more likely to make the first move"

"What'd you say Rainbow Dash!" Applejack was pretty annoyed now.

"I'm not saying that your sister's like that, I'm just saying it's more likely, besides there's nothing wrong with boys and girls hanging out, didn't you outgrow that already AJ? I mean you're not exactly the most feminine pony"

"Neither are you!"

"Exactly, so you shouldn't worry, here's an example", Rainbow turned to Rarity, "Rarity would you be fine with Rumble hanging out with Sweetie Belle?"

"Sure, I don't know him too well but he seems like a sweet boy, and his brother is quite handsome"

"Well his mane looks a bit weird but he's sorta cool, some new ponies to hang out with"

Everyone looked a little concerned about that statement.

"New ponies to hang out with?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, new friends, pretty cool huh?"

"You're not replacing us are you?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow stared for a second before chuckling, "Wow you're pretty funny Applejack, obviously I'm not replacing you"

"So can Thunderlane be a friend to all of us?" Pinkie asked, hopeful that Applejack's assessment was indeed false.

"Sure, it would be cool to have a guy in the group" Rainbow stated.

Pinkie looked a little relieved that she probably won't lose Rainbow Dash as a friend as were the others, though Applejack looked a little unconvinced.

Spike however was a little offended with the 'Guy in the Group' remark, "Hey what about me? I'm a guy!"

"A guy closer to our age I mean, you look like you should be hanging with the Crusaders"

"Aren't they like, still in grade school? I know I'm younger than all of you but I'm not THAT young, and no offense to their sisters but those girls cause me quite a headache"

"Anyway we'll meet with them tomorrow, lets just finish this cake, Pinkie if you don't mind, Thunderlane and his friends want a slice"

"They can get one during the festival, I'm absolutley-positivley sure they'll love it", Pinkie said.

"That's good", Rainbow added, "Lets make this cake gang!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the Mane 6 met with Thunderlane and his group.

"Sup Thunder, you remember my friends"

"Yeah, mostly Twilight and the Tornado Queen herself Fluttershy"

Fluttershy blushed at the comment, "Tornado Queen?"

"Yeah, all the pegasai have been talking about how you really saved the day with your awesome flying"

"Which you could have seen for yourself if you bothered to show up"

"I wasn't the only one Rainbow, I was sick!"

Rainbow chuckled, "Relax, I'm just messing with you, the bright side of you not being there was that it helped Fluttershy out big time"

"So I'm kind of an inspiration"

"Get over yourself", Rainbow plainly stated.

Rumble approached Fluttershy, "You were really cool that day, did Rainbow Dash train you?"

"Well she helped motivate me"

"Are you gonna get into the Wonderbolts as well?"

"Oh no, I'm not the flying type, I prefer the ground really"

"Wow, I thought all pegusai liked flying, but you don't seem the sport type, but that's ok I still think you're cool"

"Wow you're quite the little gentlecolt Rumble"

"Ok enough of this mushy stuff, come on Rumble lets go a few rounds together while Thunderlane, Flitter and Cloudchaser get acquainted with my friends"  
>Rainbow and Rumble hit the sky while the other ponies stayed on the ground.<p>

"So Thunderlane, it's been a while", Twilight said.

"Yeah, we don't talk much, probably due to all of you being celebrities of some form"

"Celebrities?"

"Yeah, you're all pretty much royalty what with the Elements of Harmony, especially you Twilight, you and your family are official royalty, tell me what's it like working directly with Princess Celestia?"

"It's amazing, always has been, always will be, she's such a great role model and very humble despite her position"

"She's basically like your teacher"

"Yeah, she's like a second mother to me"

"Have you ever considered getting a position like that? Being like a teacher?"

"That would be great, I occasionally tutor the Cutie Mark Crusaders, just ask Applejack and Rarity"

"Yeah she's great with Apple Bloom"

"And my little Sweetie Belle just adores Twilight"

"Speaking of which, Scootaloo might show soon, she may ask Rumble into the Cutie Mark Crusaders"

"That so? I'm sure he'd like that"

"Hold up there Thunder, your brother is well behaved right? He wouldn't do anything mischievous to Apple Bloom right?"

"Huh? Of course, right girls"

Cloudchaser stepped in, "Yeah, he's a really cool kid, so long as your sister keeps herself behaved"

"Now wait a minute, mah sister is always...well she wouldn't do anything on purpose"

"Neither would Rumble, he and your sister would get along with each other"

Flitter stepped in, "Yeah, maybe he and your sister could eventually make a really cute couple"

Thunderlane then boasted, "Or he could date all 3 of them at once", at that point he got a few death glares, "Just joking? Hehe" now he was a bit nervous.

"I still think any Rumble and Apple Bloom would make a cute couple, don't any of you agree? How about you Fluttershy?", Flitter asked.

"Um, sure I guess, he is very handsome"

"Fluttershy!"

"Oh I mean no, he wouldn't"

"But you just said..."

"I don't know!"

Thunderlane let out a major groan, "Applejack, do you have something against my brother?"

"It's not that Thunderlane, I'm just a little protective of Apple Bloom and I want to make sure she's witha good crowd, I was only able to trust Sweetie Belle cause I knew her sister and Scootaloo because she was already Sweetie Belle's friend"

"I get that Applejack, you're a good big sister but please take my word, Rumble's a great kid, he won't do anything mean to your sister or her friends"

"Does that include manipulating them to doing anything naughty?" Pinkie asked.

Everyone stared at her a little.

"My brother is not a pervert"

"Okie dokie"

"Seriously Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

Applejack waved it off, "Well I suppose I could take your word, and your brother IS very polite, he's putting up with Rainbow Dash after all"

"He's even keeping up with Dashie, he's really great!" Pinkie shouted.

Fluttershy approached Thunderlane, "You won't take Rainbow Dash from us though, will you?"

"Huh? Of course not, what makes you think that?" Thunderlane asked.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it"

Soon Scootaloo arrived, "Hi everyone, what's new?"

"Hello Scootaloo, on your own today?" Twilight asked.

"The others are at the clubhouse, where's Rumble?"

"Up there"

Rumble and Dash were doing some wing pony exercises.

"Wow he's good, he's so lucky, if I could fly like that then I'd be up there with Rainbow Dash", Scootaloo tried flying a bit, to no avail, "Lousy wings"

"Relax, the worse that can happen now is that Rainbow Dash completley ignores you in favor of Rumble"

Scootaloo looked deadpanned, "Thanks for the reassuring thought Pinkie"

Soon Rainbow and Rumble touched down.

"You're great kid, keep practicing with your brother and Cloudchaser"

"Thanks Rainbow Dash"

Scootaloo approached him, "Hi Rumble, remember me from school?"

"Oh yeah, you're Scootaloo, one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the ones that Diamond Tiara hates"

"Like I care what that stuck up filly thinks"

"Well what brings you here, come to practice with us?"

"Um, I can't fly well, I can barely get off the ground"

"Aw, well that's fine, you'll be able to fly soon"

"I hope so, anyway I talked with my friends and we would like for you to join the group, you have a blank flank so obviously you're a good fit, what do you say?"

"Oh, you want me to join your cutie mark club?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong?"

"Um, yeah a little"

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Pinkie Promise"

"It's Pinkie Swear", Pinkie Pie corrected.

"Fine, Pinkie Swear", Scootaloo did the motions.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I don't think it's safe for me to do half the stuff you girls do, you're kinda dangerous and reckless with the things you do and I don't want to be part of a bad crowd"

Scootaloo looked a little dumbfounded, "Wait, what do you mean bad?"

"Not to say that you're bad Scootaloo but-"

"What'd you say about mah sister!?" Everyone stared at Applejack in surprise.

Rumble backed away from Applejack a little, "I mean no offense Miss Applejack but-"

"You saying mah sister's part of a bad crowd?"

"Your sister isn't bad but I don't think-"

"You think you're better than mah sister!?"

Rumble started getting a little scared, "I-I-I didn't mean anything, I'm sorry if I-"

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it boy"

"Applejack! Have you lost your mind!?" Twilight shouted.

"Yeah what gives? Rumble isn't trying to diss your sister, he just said she's a bit wreckless" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, cause you're her role model"

"Now you're blaming me!?"

"Please stop yelling, I didn't mean to make anyone angry!" Rumble pleaded.

"Rumble, you and your brother should head off, I'll talk with Applejack", Rainbow said.

Thunderlane grabbed Rumble and left with Flitter and Cloudchaser.

"I'm gonna leave too, gotta get back to the others", Scootaloo said and left.

"What's with you? Why are you acting so thickheaded all of a sudden?"

"Who you calling a thickhead? You're the queen of them!"

"I'm not the one throwing away friendship, which is something we freaken preach on a daily basis!"

"I don't like people talking trash 'bout mah sister"

"He wasn't talking trash he just said she's a bit wreckless, and maybe I kinda influenced that but you're her sister, you should try to be a better role model to counteract that"

"Don't you turn this around on me, besides you pretty much threatened a colt, that's much worse, you're totally acting out of character, I've never seen you like this"

"I didn't threaten him, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Saying 'Sorry ain't gonna cut it boy' sounds like a threat, and if you even THINK about hurting one of my friends-"

"One of your friends? Oh so now they're your group of friends?"

"There's nothing wrong with having more friends, and I want to make sure they're pretty much safe"

"Hey you're so dang worried, why don't you stick with them, you're complaining about the same old scene with us!"

"So that's what this is about, you're jealous!"

"I ain't jealous!"

"Sure seems like it, just because I want to branch out a little when it comes to friends!"

"So we ain't good enough for you anymore? Gonna ditch us Miss Element of Loyalty?"

"I'm not saying that! But if you keep acting like that then-"

"Enough girls!" Twilight interjected, "Fighting won't solve anything"

"She started it", Rainbow stated.

"You know what, I'm leaving" Applejack stated.

"No! We're settling this now, starting with you Applejack, you especially need to cool it, I understand you're protective of your sister, I can relate to that, after all you were all at my brother's wedding, but if we learned anything from that is to not make rash judgements but also understand one's point of view about things"

"Yeah but Twilight-"

"Rumble meant no disrespect, he just worded his problems a little wrong, and Rainbow you need to be a bit more understanding, the way you treated him was uncalled for, especially the way you rebutted his apology"

Rarity stepped in, "Twilight's correct, I know you didn't like hearing that but don't take it as him berating Apple Bloom, keep in mind my sister's in that group too, so he essentially said that stuff about Sweetie Belle, but I myself know that she's not perfect, personally I'd like for Rumble to befriend Sweetie Belle, I think he'll be a good influence on her"

Applejack sighed, "You're right, I was a bit hard on the little guy"

"A bit? You damn near threatened the kid"

"I don't know what came over me there, this whole thing lately is just bugging me"

"I can see that, honestly I'd expect this kind of thing from Pinkie Pie, not you Applejack"

"Wait, should I have threatened him too?" Pinkie asked.

"Don't even think about it", Rainbow warned.

"Rainbow, I get you're kinda bored with some of the usual things we do and maybe you need a little breathe of fresh air but you have to remember we're your friends, we still want to be part of your life and I will admit, it did seem like you wanted to leave us for another group, we all hurt a little from that, though Applejack was the only one to speak up", Twilight explained.

"Sorry Twi, I just think Thunderlane might be interesting to hang out with a little more"

"And that's fine, it leaves more room to grow by allowing Thunderlane, Flitter, Cloudchaser and Rumble into our lives, something we shouldn't reject"

Applejack sighed, "You're right Twilight"

"Lets not lose a chance at a new friend"

"But that's the other issue, Rainbow, are you truly bored of us?" Applejack asked.

"I'd like to know myself, you are being a bit protective of them, and you were complaining about things being the same", Rarity added.

"I'm not bored with any of you, but I do think we need to shake things up a little, having Thunderlane as a friend will keep things a bit more interesting for us, nothing wrong with having more friends, right Twilight?"

"Right, come on lets go find Thunderlane"

"Yeah, ah owe him a big apology"

A while later in Sugarcube Corner.

"So I'm really sorry for how I acted Thunderlane, it's not just mah sister, we were kinda worried about Rainbow Dash ditching us, abandoning your element seemed so dishonest, something ah really hate"

"Hey I would never want to come between any of you, you're so tight-nit"

"And Rainbow, I'm sorry for overreacting at you"

"No problem AJ, we're still buds"

"And Rumble, I'm really sorry for snapping at you and saying something so mean, you're a sweet boy, perhaps you can hang with my sister a bit, not as a crusader but at least a friend, maybe your cautious attitude could rub off on her, show her not to obsess overa cutie mark"

"Sure things Miss Applejack, thanks for apologizing" Rumble then nuzzled AJ a little.

"Wow you really are sweet, I'd say you're sweeter than mah granny's homemade apple pie"

"Boy does that sound good right now", Thunderlane said.

Scootaloo turned to the door, "Hey Rumble, it's Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, come on Rumble, lets go greet them"

"Ok, bye everyone!" Rumble said and went to meet with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

Fluttershy approached Rainbow Dash.

"You're not really bored of us though, are you Rainbow Dash?"

"This again?"

"I'm sorry, I just really wanna know, I just hate the idea of losing you as a friend.

"Relax, we're always gonna be best buds, all of us, but I still think there's always more room for more, especially more room for ponies to apprectiate my awesomeness"

Applejack approached Thunderlane and extended her hoof, "Here's to a new friend"

Thunderlane shook her hoof, "Same to you"

She leaned in closer, "Just make sure your brother doesn't take TOO much after Rainbow Dash"

Thunderlane noticed Rainbow Dash's smug smile.

"Noted"

"I heard that!"

"I think the frienship lesson here is that while it's important to be loyal to your friends, it doesn't mean you can't get new friends in the proccess, it could make the frienship pool bigger" Twilight stated.


End file.
